Last Breath
by AbyssalDreamer18
Summary: One Shot. Light portrays his thoughts and regrets during the remaining few minutes of his corrupted life.


"I'll kill him!" Matsuda shouted. _No._ "I'll kill him!" he repeated as he charged towards Light's bleeding body. His gun as fixed tightly in his grasp pointed straight at Light's head. _No Matsuda. Don't do it!_ "He has to die!"

Light squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the impact of the bullet. _I don't want to die,_ he repeated in his head. _I don't want to die!_ The ring of a gunshot echoed throughout the warehouse. Light slowly opened his eyes expecting to see the void of death in front of him. But, it was not there. Instead, he was met with the tattered ceiling of the warehouse. _I-I'm alive?_ His eyes quickly darted to the right side of him to see the scorch marks on the concrete from the bullet. It had missed him. _Matsuda, you idiot. You can't even fire a gun correctly._ This, however, was a good thing for him. Out of all of the people he has killed over the years, it was he that was afraid of dying the most.

Light glanced over to where Matsuda stood to see Aizawa and the other members of the Task Force restraining Matsuda as he breathed heavily through tears. _Why would they save me? Do they want me to rot in prison?_ That was the only explanation he could think of, unless the Task Force… somehow still cared for him. _It is unlikely._

Light was suddenly distracted from his thoughts when he began to feel the surges of pain go through his body. It hurt all over. Even the few parts of him that weren't covered in blood and agony were throbbing like mad. _Ugh… I have to get out of here. Kira's reign will not come to an end like this!_ Light groaned in pain as he attempted to get onto his hands and knees. He was just barely able to keep himself in that position.

"Ugh… Damn you…" he hissed to the others. He tried pulling himself to his feet, but his body would not let him. "What… the… hell… is this..?" he whimpered in pain as his head lowered back to the concrete. _I can't even stand at this rate… Damn all of them. I'll need assistance…_ "Mikami..! What are you waiting for?! Write down their names!" Mikami stared at Light as he groaned and rolled back over onto his back in pain. "Write 'em down! Agh..! Kill them now!" he was pleading now. He wanted this all to be over with.

Light continued to cry in pain with his body tensing. Mikami stared ahead with a crazed look in his eye. He knew what he had to do; a sacrifice must be made to his 'God'.

"It's all over, isn't it Near?" Aizawa spoke looking to the young albino.

"Yes." The boy replied calmly.

Light continued to breath heavily as his pain only increased. _Mikami isn't doing anything. Nobody will help me. I know that they're both waiting for me somewhere. They need to help me; it's their duty as servants of Kira._ "Where are you, Misa?" he cried aloud. "Where's Takada?"

He slowly began to remember. Takada was killed by him. Misa didn't even know what was happening right now. _No…_ He continued to whimper and sob as he realized that nobody would be there to help him anymore. He'd be on his own. _What do I do now..?_ He continued to sob as he croaked out the words mentally.

His senses were soon ignited again by the sound of a blood-curtailing scream. _Is that… Mikami?_ Whoever it was, he knew that he was grabbing everybody's attention. This was his one last chance to escape. Light quickly rolled over onto his stomach and began to pick himself up as Mikami continued to scream. _Mikami… you don't deserve a 'thank you' from me, but you've made yourself a halfway decent servant._ Light soon found himself on his feet and walking to the door. He hastily shoved it open as he swayed against the doorframe.

"Wait! Light!" Matsuda shouted.

 _Damn, they heard me._ There was only one thing he could do; run. Just to run until he knew he could be safe. He held his bleeding shoulder in pain as he ran. He didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to escape.

 _So, is this how my reign ends? Will Kira die? No, Kira- I am God! I will not die today. I can't._ He glanced behind him nervously to make sure he wasn't being followed. There was no one. He wanted to faint. Not only from exhaustion, but also from blood loss. He knew he wouldn't last too much longer in this state. _Where-? Where did my life go wrong? Could it have been the Death Note?_ He thought back to his high school days. Everything was different then. He thought of his life as boring. _I was the perfect model student. There was nothing in the world that could stop me from doing whatever I wanted. Then why? Why did my decision to use the Death Note change everything so drastically? I wished for a perfect world. But… life was perfect then._

Light blinked and found himself envisioning himself from over six years ago. With nothing but a book in his hands and an eye for learning. He seemed better then. The hallucination of himself walked past him without so much of a glance. Just as he had been doing these past few years. He had let his past run free behind him without glancing at it to try and find a way back to it. He watched his former self dissipate into the air. His past was a mere memory now. Even if he wanted to return to that life, it was too late. _I cannot rely on the world then; it is only the future I should be concerned about._ His gaze moved from where the hallucination stood back to the path in front of him.

 _They'll be after me soon. I can't stay out in the open anymore._ Light turned his footing towards one of the warehouses. He was tired now. He could not run anymore. _Life is cruel. The world is cruel. I need to survive. The world will not get rid of God so easily. My reign… will last._

Light looked up upon seeing a large metal staircase in front of him. _I can make it. I will make it._ He slowly lifted his foot up and got onto the first step. His body ached and trembled, but he knew he had to keep going. He took another step. And then another. _I'm halfway there. But, I just need… to rest._ He sat down on the steps in order to catch his shortened breath.

Suddenly, he felt his chest constrict in a manner he could not describe. It was in his heart. _No. The sun will not set with my demise. I don't want to die…_ His chest grew tighter until he could hardly breathe. He looked over and he swore he saw a familiar figure stare at him from afar. _I bet this is what you wanted, right L? This is your definition of justice. You've killed Kira, a God, now I bet that just empowers you._ He could feel his lungs give way to the pressure until his breath began to rapidly shorten. _Ryuk… he is the only one with a Death Note._ "I'll be the one to write your name in _my_ Death Note." He said long ago. _It's not fair. I don't want to die. This world is still rotten._ He slowly inhaled and then released his last breath.

 _Why me?_


End file.
